Shadow's Return
by Darian
Summary: Story with different POVs.
1. His Mourning

**Note: Each chapter has a different character's point of view.**

Ch.1 His Mourning  


**"How could I let this happen? First we were foes, and then we helped each other save the world even when he wanted to destroy the planet."  
**

**"It ok, Sonic. He died honorably," Knuckles said trying to comfort me "He died a hero."  
**

**"Then why do I feel like it's my fault?!" I swung my arm around so fast that my fist went through a lava lamp. Blood trickled down my arm, and yet I could barely feel the pain.  
**

**After Knux had finished and left, I stared through the ARK's window. The image of Shadow falling to Earth like a meteor melting its way through the atmosphere appeared before my eyes. I looked away, trying to erase that picture from my memory. The next time I looked at the window to see my reflection, but instead, I saw Shadow's.  
**

**When I looked back Knux was gone. Probably with Rouge, I thought. Then Omochao walked in the room.  
**

**"What do you want?" I asked blatantly annoyed with his presence.  
**

**Omochao had this habit of telling everyone useless information and always gave his opinion about everything.  
**

**"You know what I think?" he asked. "I think that Shadow survived. I mean, he IS the ultimate life form isn't he? According to my calculations, he has a higher percentage rate of surviving that fall."  
**

**"Oh, yeah?" I said. "Exactly what is that probability?"  
**

**"Around thirty percent. That's twenty percent more than you would have."  
**

**I was shocked. Maybe Shadow had survived. I couldn't let my hopes get too high though.**


	2. He Forgave and Then Forgot

**Ch.2 He Forgave and Then Forgot**

**I lay there, unable to move for more than fifteen minuets. When I got up, I realized that I had dislocated my right arm and left leg. After I relocated my leg, I heard something; something big. I hid in case it meant trouble. Since I couldn't remember anything before I woke up, I figured that it was better to play it safe. A truck drove right past me at an unbelievable speed for being so huge. On the back of the truck, it said "GUN".**

**I remember thinking 'What's GUN? What are they doing? Are they looking for someone?' All I could remember is my name, and that's Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog.  
**

**"Maybe I'll take a look around," I decided aloud. "To see if any of it seems familiar."  
**

**So I skated around the globe, stopping in Paris, New York, and other places to rest and look at my surroundings. Yet, none of it looked familiar. So I would skate off again, trying to remember what had happened to me.**


	3. No Boundaries, Just Freedom

**Ch.3 No Boundaries, Just Freedom**

**After I had climbed aboard the shuttle back to Earth; I noticed that Knux was missing.  
**

**"Hey, Tails," I said  
**

**"Yeah?"  
**

**"Have you seen Knuckles anywhere?"  
**

**"No. Have you, Sonic?"  
**

**"He was with me when I was in the main control area," Sonic answered.  
**

**"I'll go look for him, then."  
**

**"OK, Rouge. Try to be back before we launch the shuttle," Eggman said.  
**

**"Got it," I said as I left the room.  
**

**"Now where could Knux be?" I thought aloud.  
**

**As I was looking for Knux, I heard the sounds of scurrying feet and quiet breathing, like someone or something was following me. I whirled myself around to catch what should have been there, but wasn't. When I turned back around, Knuckles was standing right in front of me.  
**

**"Ahhh! Jeeze Knux! Do you have to startle everyone like that?!" I demanded.  
**

**"Sorry," he apologized. "Where have you been?"  
**

**"Me?! Where have you been?! I've been looking all over for you!"  
**

**"I went to the shuttle and Tails said you were looking for me. So I came looking for you," he explained.  
**

**"Fine then let's get back to the shuttle." I said.  
**

**"Wait," he said. "There's something I want to show you."  
**

**He took me by the hand and led me to the top of the ARK and into a pitch black room and closed the door. He felt around the wall and pressed a button by the door; the roof slid away revealing the stars above.  
**

**"Oh, wow," I said in amazement.  
**

**"Yeah, I know," Knux said. "I wanted to show you it before we left."  
**

**"Why?" I asked.  
**

**"Because after we leave, the ARK will self-destruct so it can't be used again," he explained.  
**

**"Oh." Then he put his arm around me and drew me closer to him.**


	4. Goodbye, ARK

**Ch.4 Goodbye, ARK**

**"What's taking them so long?" I demanded of Tails.  
**

**"Hey, the longer Rouge and Knux are gone, more time we have to repair the shuttle," Tails replied. "Hey, Sonic? Could you set the bomb in place?"  
**

**"No problem, Tails."**

**"Thanks."  
**

**"WHAT?! YOU'RE BLOWING UP THE ARK!?" I shouted.  
**

**"Why shouldn't we, Eggman?" Tails asked.  
**

**"Never mind," I sighed. "I guess I've been on this damn thing too long. Besides, it's never going to be used again. And don't call me 'Eggman'! My name is DR. Robotnik!"  
**

**"I've fixed the detonator," Omochao said.  
**

**"That's a first."**

**"Thanks Omochao," Sonic said, glaring at me. "Just put it on the shelf, for now."  
**

**"Ok," replied Omochao.  
**

**"Now that we've got the bomb prepared, we need to fix the major damage that Knux made when he took control over the ship."  
**

**"Hey, I didn't do THAT much damage," Knucklehead said as he walked in with Rouge.  
**

**"And, as always, you plead 'not guilty'," I smirked.**

**After everything was set up, we launched off the ARK, and detonated the bomb.**

**I'm going to miss that place," I sighed. "But don't think that I'm done with you yet, Sonic!"  
**

**"Hey, I'm looking forward to the challenge," Sonic snickered.**


	5. Off Course

**Ch.5 Off Course**

**"Tails. Tails! TAILS!"**

**"What?! What's wrong with the shuttle?!" I asked frantically.  
**

**"It's you're turn to fly, Tails," Knux said.  
**

**"Thanks for scaring the heck out of me, Knux," I grumbled as I got out of bed. I walked into the cockpit and noticed that Earth wasn't in sight. I knew immediately who to yell at. "KNUX!"**

**"What?"**

**"Did you fall asleep when you were flying the shuttle?" I asked.**

**"So what? I just decided to take a short nap," he replied. "Why? What's the matter?"**

**"What do you mean 'what's the matter?!' We're off course! The earth isn't even in the side windows!"**

**"Oops. Sorry Tails."**

**"Get on a damn space suit and go outside to check where we are!" **

**"OK." After he had gotten on a space suit, I shoved him into the airlock.**

**"How could he be so stupid?" I asked myself before I put on a pair of radio headphones. "OK, Knux. What do you see?" I asked him.**

**"A lot of black stuff, white dots, and a big, blue dot."**

**"Thanks. That big, blue dot is Earth. Where is it?"**

** "Um, behind you."**

**"OK. You can get back in here, now."**

**"Thanks, I think," Knux said. After he came back in and took off his suit, he collapsed onto his bed.**

**"OK,"I said to myself. "Time to head home."**


	6. Amy Flashback

**Ch.6 Amy Flashback**

NOTE: I ONLY CAME UP WITH THIS. IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF I AM WRONG.

**  
**

**"Amy, Amy! Wake up! It's your turn to fly," Tails told me.  
**

**"All right, but where do I fly?"  
**

**"I'll show you. Come on!"  
**

**When we got there, I realized it was just like an airplane, but more complex.  
**

**"Tails. I can't do this," I said trembling.  
**

**"Why not?" he asked.  
**

**"I just can't!" I shouted  
**

**"Why?" he asked again.  
**

**I hesitated, wondering if he would laugh if I told him or if he wouldn't. So I gathered up all of my courage (which I admit I don't have much of), and told him.  
**

**"Oh, fine. When I was little, my mother and father decided to take us on a vacation to Los Angeles. We took a plane, and when we were half-way there, the pilot said that he'd let me fly a little. Well you can probably guess what happened. My parents died in that crash, Tails. They died."  
**

**Tails tried to comfort me. "Don't worry, Amy. That was in the past. I'll pilot the shuttle for you."  
With that he let me go back to bed.**


	7. The Little Trinket Saves Shadow

**Ch.7 The Little Trinket Saves Shadow**

Author's note: You asked for it, you got it.

**  
I was tinkering with a digital clock trying to see how it worked when Tails came into the room.**

**  
"Hey, shouldn't you be resting?" Tails asked.**

**  
"No," I said, "I don't need any rest, I'm a robot."**

**  
"Oh, yeah, I sometimes forget that. Sorry, Omochao," he apologized.**

**  
"It's okay," I replied.**

**  
"It's just that," he continued, "you act so human. Like your'e a real person."  
"I do?" I asked.**

**  
"Yeah, you do. Although annoying at times, you act like a person, not a robot. I overheard you say something to Sonic, and that's when I realized it," he said.**

**  
"The shuttle pod will have a ten minute gateway to land."**

**  
"What was that?" I asked Tails,**

**  
"Oh, that's just the warning system I made," he replied. "Come on, you should see what Earth looks like from space."  
**

**We walked into the cockpit and I saw the most amazing view. The earth was just a blue ball with white, swirling clouds, tall, brown mountains, some glittering with snow on top sitting on lush, green land covering the earth wherever there wasn't any blue, sparkling water. I watched in awe and saved the picture into my memory files.  
**

**"Cool, huh?" he asked  
**

**"You bet," I answered.  
**

**We landed an hour later, right after I finished turning the clock into an RC Jeep. Tails was pretty impressed and couldn't figure out how I did it, but then again, I didn't know either. So when we exited the ship, I got to take my RC for a test drive, and I was literally behind the wheel.  
**

**Sonic was laughing his head off when he saw that I had made something that Tails couldn't, and Knuckles said that he would make me a mini off road course in his backyard if he had the chance, and I was enjoying the attention.  
**

**I gave everyone a wave goodbye and drove off to the City Square; of course I could only go a maximum of 20 mph, but I was small enough that cars could go right over me. I passed a few stores; Amy and Rouge were in Clarissa's Designer Clothing Store together, and I saw Knuckles and Sonic in the 24/7 Gym. Tails was at the Game Exchange browsing for the latest hit, and Eggman was in the Smith & Wesson Gun Shop. Then I stopped dead in my tracks. There was Shadow, in the Personal Fitness Gym. I couldn't believe what I saw. I was actually right. At first I thought I needed Tails to check if my memory was fragmented, but my sensors detected heat where Shadow apparently was. He had to be real. I ran in there as fast as my little robotic chao legs could take me and went over to where I saw Shadow, but he wasn't there. I set my scanners specifically to find him, and looked about the room. There he was, in the middle of a crowd hoisting up 100, 200, 300, 400, and even 500 pounds of weight, no sweat! I went under everyone to get to the front of the crowd. As he waved to everyone that that he was finished, the crowd was gone except for me.**

**"Go away, I'm done here," he said coldly.**

**"Shadow, it's me, Omochao!" I said.**

**"Omo-who? I don't know anyone named that," he replied.**

**"I'm the robotic chao that helped you save the world!" I exclaimed.**

**"Save the world? Yeah, right. I hear, that it was Sonic the Hedgehog that saved the world, not me. Why are you still here? To annoy me out of my wits?" he asked.**

**"But, you helped him! You helped Sonic! You are the one who sacrificed yourself to save the world! You're the REAL hero! Before you left to help Sonic, you said something about keeping a promise to a girl named Maria! Don't you remember!?"**

**Shadow had a blank look on his face like he didn't know what I was talking about. "No, I don't remember." That had caught me off-guard. I didn't think he would lose his memory.**

**"Ok. It's a good thing that Eggman programmed this into my memory. Shadow, after you were created by Professor Gerald Robotnik on ARK, a spaceport, an team of Gun agents invaded ARK and destroyed everything in it. They killed everyone except the professor and you. They even killed your only friend, Maria. Maria sacrificed herself to save you, her Uncle's experiment for the ultimate life form. Before she launched you off of ARK, she asked you-"**

**"To promise her," he interrupted, "to make everyone happy, and give the world a better future..."**

**"How did you-?" I asked.**

**"I don't know. I can only remember bits and pieces of my past," he answered. "And I don't like anything that I remember. My hatred, grief, anger, everything." Then I saw men in black uniforms with writing on the back. It said, GUN.**

**"Come on, we'd better get you somewhere safe," I said. I led him to the back door, which was luckily unguarded and went into an alley.**

**"Those guys have been after me all week," he said. "I can't go anywhere safely."**

**"Maybe not by walking," I said. He looked at me, puzzled. "Just pick me up and RUN. I'll tell you where to go."**


	8. It’s All In the Mix

**Ch.8 It's All In the Mix**

**"Hey, Sonic," I said  
**

**"What's up, Knux?" he replied.  
**

**"I'm gonna go to a bar tonight, wanna come?" I asked.  
**

**"Can't. Legal stuff. The government still thinks that I was Shadow," Sonic answered.  
**

**"That sucks. Oh well, see you later, Sonic."  
**

**"See ya, Knux."  
**

**When I walked out of the gym, it wasn't quite dark yet, so I decided to fly around town for a while.  
**

**After about half an hour, I saw a black figure running from some GUN teams. He was holding something blue and was running awfully fast for a regular person. "Did Sonic blow off a night at the bar just to rob a bank?" I thought. "Nah. But if he did I'm gonna beat the shit out of him." So I dropped down where the figure was sure to pass by and waited. Soon enough he burst out of the alleyway, and I pulled him to the side.  
**

**"Sonic, were gonna have a long talk about this." Then I grabbed his arm and took him to my apartment.  
**

**"Just what the fuck are you trying to pull, huh?!" I yelled at him.  
**

**"Why does everyone in this fucking town think I'm Sonic?" he asked.  
**

**"Whoa, wait a minute, back up," I said, "you're saying that you're not Sonic?"**

**"Duh."**

**"Holy shit you're alive?! Shadow?!"**

**"You know me?"  
**

**"Duh! You saved the whole fucking world, Shadow! I should know! I was there! Don't you remember?"  
**

**"No," Shadow replied.  
**

**"Excuse me, Knux," Omochao said, "but Shadow has amnesia."  
**

**"That sucks. Well, I'm sorry about that, Shadow. I'm Knuckles."  
**

**"It's all right. My memory is coming back. Pieces of it, anyway."**

**"Ok," I said, "since you're still alive, why don't I give you a tour of Town Square?"  
**

**"Sounds cool," Shadow replied.  
**

**"Great. And Omochao, you can't go along."  
**

**"Why?" Omo asked.  
**

**"I have my reasons. Now get your metal ass outta here."  
**

**"Nah," Shadow said, "he can come along. He saved my ass. If he didn't find me, I'd be behind bars."  
**

**"Fine," I said, "let's go"  
**

**We went around town until it was dark and then headed over to the Piña Colada Karaoke Bar and submitted in a contest they were having. We were all singing a different song.**

**"Hey, Shadow, Omo," I said, "you do know that you're competing against a master rapper, right?"  
**

**"Duh," Omo answered.  
**

**"So what? You've never heard me," Shadow replied.  
**

**"Next contestant Shadow the Hedgehog!"  
**

**"Okay guys, it's time you heard some real music!" Shadow shouted to the crowd as he picked up an electric guitar and began playing Droppin' Plates, by Disturbed.**


End file.
